


Steve Knows Better

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [69]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enmuse prompted for the  <i>Commitment</i> Theme: Marvel movies, Steve/Tony, Everyone [or most people] warns Steve that Tony Stark is not a long-haul kind of guy.<br/> </p><p>thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal">sharpiesgal</a> for the help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Knows Better

He knew everyone thought he was crazy, heck he even thought he was crazy sometimes. Bruce cautioned him that Tony was obsessive, not good relationship material. Natasha made a point in telling him he wasn't a guy for a long term relationship. Even Pepper told him Tony didn't know what long term meant. They all told him not to get involved with Tony citing that they didn't want to see him get hurt when Tony lived up to his self proclaimed 'playboy' image. 

Except Steve knew they were all wrong. Tony knew what long term meant. The others just didn't see it because it had a different definition from what they were thinking.

Tony was all about long term. Just look at what he built around him. Long term sustainable clean energy. A god awful ugly building that will probably outlast all of them, unless Thor and or Hulk tear it down. Iron Man, constantly improving the suit to make it better and last longer. The arc reactor in his chest to keep him alive. He knew he could go on and on, but it wasn't just the material things Tony built that were made to last. It was the words he whispered in his ear as they made love. It was what he cried out at night when the nightmares came and he held him close. Besides it wasn't the public image everyone saw that made him fall in love with Tony Stark because he hated that man. It was the man Tony Stark showed only a privileged few and he was lucky enough to be one of the few. That was why he loved Tony.


End file.
